Detect presence of antibodies in the sera of patients with carcinomas of the lung, breast, and colon against autologous tumor cells be immunofluorescent techniques. Obtain and study specimens from 50-100 patients of each cancer type; type the sera, both by fixed cell techniques for detection of reactivity against intra-cellular antigens, and against viable tumor cells for detection of reactivity against membrane antigens; obtain serum specimens befor therapy and at regular intervals after therapy. In order to perform the serial studies for membrane immunofluorescence, aliquots of tumor cells from the original tumor specimen shall be viable frozen in liquid nitrogen; Determine specificity of detected reactions. Characterize reactive sera particularly to determine the immunoglobulin class of the antibodies; correlate the presence of antibody with clinical status and the course of disease, and with screening tests for cell-mediated immunity to selected patients.